This study will assess the effects of resistance training on retention of whole-body nitrogen and changes in urinary nitrogen excretion in chronic renal failure patients. resistance training-induced increased nitrogen retention and decreased urinary nitrogen excretion may allow the CRF patient to reduce the amount of nitrogen filtered through the kidney for a given dietary protein intake or increase the amount of dietary protein consumed somewhat without increasing the nitrogen load placed on the kidneys. This 7 week metabolic balance study will consist of an initial 3-week baseline period during which subjects will be adapted to the experimental protein-defined diet and all initial testing and evaluations will be completed. Subjects will then continue on the defined diet for 4 more weeks while performing high intensity resistance exercises 3 days per week. All testing and evaluations will be repeated during the final (7th) week of the study.